The present invention relates to an apparatus for the supply of liquids in finely-divided form to an internal combustion engine, primarily for producing purer exhaust gases, reducing fuel consumption and increasing the power of the engine. The apparatus includes a closed container for the liquid, a distributor in the lower region of the container, the distributor being connected to the atmosphere and having apertures for the introduction of air into the liquid in the container, and a conduit one end of which discharges into the container at the upper end thereof and a second end of which discharges into the intake manifold of the engine for conveying air moistened with the liquid to the cylinders of the engine.
In the known apparatuses of this type, the air flows freely from the distributor up through the liquid and discharges through the conduit. Such apparatuses provide very little opportunity to check the amount of liquid each air bubble, as it were, sucks in while passing through the liquid, with the result that the air supplied to the intake manifold and there mixed with the fuel/air mixture will be unevenly moisturized with resultant unevenness in its effect to provide purer exhaust gases, lower fuel consumption and higher engine power. Moreover, the free, upward flow of air or, more correctly, of the air bubbles through the liquid, entails that liquid droplets are entrained from the liquid surface and deposited on the inner wall of the conduit or drip into the intake manifold, which detracts from the contemplated effect of the moisturized air.